


Gun To A Knife Fight

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [9]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Real Events, Jokes, Stand By Me- The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: One of the many things Wendy loved about Liam was the fact that he seemed to know almost every movie in existence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story does contain spoilers for the movie 'Stand By Me', 1986. If you haven't already seen the movie, go watch it! It is easily one of the most enjoyable movies around and it has a great end credits song.

One of the many things Wendy loved about Liam was the fact that he seemed to know almost every movie in existence. For this week’s private movie night, he had chosen a film titled ‘Stand By Me’, where four kids go to find a dead body. The first thing that came to mind when he explained the plot to her was how Scott and she would have totally done something like this, her second thought being a small degree of excitement. They were onto one of the final scenes, where Chris, one of the kids who’d gone in search of the body, was about to get beaten up by his older brother, who was wielding a knife, and his gang. Geordie, the narrator and main character, had just fired the gun into the air as a warning shot and a tense standoff was in motion. An idea popped into her head and Wendy leaned towards Liam’s ear and quietly whispered.   
“Looks like he brought a gun to a knife fight.”  
Liam chuckled, before remembering himself and shushing her.   
“I have waited over 600 years to make that joke. Don’t spoil it.”   
Liam shushed her again, prompting Wendy to roll her eyes and return her attention to the movie. It was only after the credits rolled that he spoke.   
“It was a good joke.”


End file.
